Coaxial loudspeaker arrangements have been known for a long time in the state of the art, so that an extensive explanation of this arrangement can be omitted in this instance.
It is characteristic of a coaxial loudspeaker arrangement that a second loudspeaker, which is smaller than the first loudspeaker, is located inside a first (conical) loudspeaker. Since in the usual applications the conical loudspeaker is a low-frequency loudspeaker, and the other loudspeaker that is located in the bellmouth is a high-frequency loudspeaker, this type of assembly of a coaxial loudspeaker system will be maintained in the following explanation. However, this does not restrict the assembly to the above described type. Rather, the conical loudspeaker can also be configured as a medium-frequency loudspeaker.
The second (high-frequency) loudspeaker located in the bellmouth can be configured as a conical, as well as a hemispherical high-frequency loudspeaker.
The state of the art essentially recognizes two configurations for the arrangement of the high-frequency loudspeaker in the bellmouth of the first loudspeaker.
According to a known configuration, the magnet system of the high-frequency loudspeaker is placed directly on the pole core of the conical loudspeaker. As a rule, the connection of the two above mentioned components is an adhesive connection. The contact of the high-frequency loudspeaker with the connector block of the loudspeaker system is most often arranged so that the loudspeaker's connection cables extend to the soldering terminals located in the bellmouth of the conical loudspeaker, where they are soldered. As is generally known, this type of high-frequency loudspeaker contact has disadvantages, because the movement of the conical diaphragm places considerable mechanical stresses on the connection lines of the high-frequency loudspeaker, and on the soldered joint. In addition, this type of contact requires a series of costly operating steps.
According to another type of high-frequency loudspeaker contacts, which are connected with the pole core of the conical loudspeaker, the connection wires for the high-frequency loudspeaker are threaded through a hole in the pole core of the conical loudspeaker. This type of contact, however, is very expensive with regard to the automated production of coaxial loudspeaker arrangements. The reason is that the high-frequency loudspeaker must be held by a tool during connection to the conical loudspeaker, and that another tool must be available, which is able to thread the high-frequency loudspeaker connection cables through the hole in the pole core.
If the signal path of the high-frequency loudspeaker contains a frequency crossover, the latter is either located on the high-frequency loudspeaker housing, or the housing of the conical loudspeaker, depending on the configuration of the above indicated lines. As can easily be seen, besides requiring a special space, this arrangement of the frequency crossover in the indicated areas sometimes requires additional soldering operations.
In addition to this configuration of coaxial loudspeaker systems, other coaxial loudspeaker systems are known, in which the high-frequency loudspeaker is located in a preform. The preform is attached to the edge of the conical loudspeaker so that it locates the high-frequency loudspeaker above the conical diaphragm in the bellmouth. In this instance, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,905, for example. The contact of these high-frequency loudspeakers is made by connection lines, which are placed in the preform or in the housing of the conical loudspeaker. The frequency crossover may be integrated into the preform or into the preform frame. Although this type of conical loudspeaker arrangement is advantageous for the automated production of the system, it is however considered a disadvantage that the preform, into which the high-frequency loudspeaker is inserted, covers a large portion of the free radiation surface of the conical diaphragm, which reduces the reproduction quality of the coaxial loudspeaker system.
For that reason, the invention has an object of presenting a coaxial loudspeaker arrangement, which can be automatically manufactured in a simple manner, and which has an improved sound reproduction.